Public seating accommodations have taken on a variety of forms over time, from park benches, to sport stadium seating, to airport waiting area seating. A common feature of each type of prior art seating arrangements, is the use of a plurality of fasteners to secure the seating portions, backrest portions, and armrest portions to a base support. By rigidly securing the various portions to the base support, maintenance of the seating systems becomes an expensive and daunting task.
Accordingly, as market pressures continue to demand seating systems that provide lower cost, greater reliability, and improved ease of use, challenges remain and a need persists for improvements in methods and apparatuses for use in accommodating demands for public seating.